yuri love
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Maka es una chica común y corriente, estudiante de nivel medio superior, nada fuera de normal... pero al iniciar el curso nuevo, su normalidad cambia drásticamente, al ver los ojos rojos de la chica nueva - mi nombre es Soulary, llámame Soul -
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué onda gente~? Bueno, como es ya costumbre, subir, actualizar, etc., etc., y bueno, una nueva historia, una más, y una menos XD

Así que no os entretengo más ok

¡Lean!

..

..

..

..

..

..

**¡Yuri love!**

**~prologo ~**

Sentí como si un taladro me estuviera sonando en los oídos, al escuchar el odioso sonido de mi despertador, estire la mano para tomarlo, acercándolo a mi rostro para ver la hora, me sonreí internamente al darme cuenta que me daba tiempo de hacer todo lo necesario para poder irme a la escuela

Hoy era el inicio del nuevo semestre, y hoy tendría que llegar antes que todos mis compañeros, por ser la antigua delegada de la clase, sedería mi puesto, para postularme a "presidenta del consejo estudiantil", realmente el puesto me interesaba mucho, y era una candidata perfecta

Di un salto y Salí de la cama, estirándome y posteriormente caminado hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha matutina

Entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y quitándome la ropa que utilizaba para dormir, y aventurándome a la regadera, abriendo la llave para después sentir el agua fría caer en mi espalda…

Una experiencia que realmente me gustaba

Deje que el agua fría recorriera mi cuerpo desnudo, sonriéndome por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Caminaba por las escaleras de la escuela, subía para poder llegar al tercer piso, donde estaba mi nuevo salón de curso

_3-E_

Me había tocado, solo un año más y me recibía de la escuela básica para pasar a la escuela secundaria, a mis 16 años

Sonreí y apresure el paso, era una de las primeras personas en llegar, puesto que ya se encontraban algunas en otros salones

Corrí al figurar el titulo de salón donde me tocaría

Al llegar a él tome aire y entre, encontrándome con un chico de cabellos azules, cuando sintió que entraba se giro, y sonriendo ampliamente

- ¡Hey! ¡Plana! Llegas temprano – la venita de mi cien, que usualmente el hacía que se engordara, a causa de que me sacaba de mis casillas, sonreí forzadamente

- hola… Black Star – se sonrió y se paro sobre su escritorio

-¡Black Star-sama! – Me señalo – te lo ordeno – bufe molesta y le lance un libro de mi bolso de la escuela, dándole justo en la frente, haciendo que se callera hacia atrás y recibiera otro golpe, quedándose inconsciente

Idiota

Camine hacia mi sitio, el sitio que yo elegí, por supuesto

Deje mis cosas y corrí al salón de maestros para hablar con Marie-sensei de mi puesto a dejar, y el puesto a ocupar

Salí dejando aun Black Star aun inconsciente, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué habrá llegado temprano?

Me encogí de hombros, a saber

No tarde en llegar a la oficina, y Marie-sensei ya se encontraba en el lugar

- ¡buenos días Marie-sensei! – salude animada, haciendo que la maestra se volteara a verme sonriente

- hola Maka-chan, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? – me sonreí, no hice nada, pero no estuvieron mal

- bien… vengo para lo del presidente estudiantil – dije y la maestra de cabellera anaranjada dejo de sonreír

- Maka-chan… bueno, se supone que no debería de decirte esto pero… - me hizo una seña para que me acercara mas, eso hice – hoy llega una alumna de intercambio, de una familia muy poderosa y beneficiaria de la escuela… Shinigami-sama quiere que sea parte de consejo, la presidenta para ser exactos – abrí los ojos como platos… ¿una nueva? ¿la presidenta?

¡¿QUE?

Me separe de Marie-sensei y di varios tras pies hacia atrás

- ¿co-como… pero… usted me dijo que…? – ella asintió

- lo sé Maka-chan, pero el jefe es Shinigami-sama… él decide… lo siento – se disculpo y después se levanto, dejando aun en shock – tengo que ir a ver el auditorio para la bienvenida de los de primero… nos vemos luego Maka-chan – salió y yo después de ella

Esto no podía pasarme… una nueva no podía quitarme el puesto que estaba previsto para mi desde primer grado… no podía

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Me mantuve en mi lugar aparentando serenidad, pero en realidad buscaba a la chica nueva entre los rostros conocidos

Descarte la posibilidad de que fuera de primero, puesto que solo los de tercero pueden ser presidente o presidenta del consejo estudiantil, e igualmente descarte a los de segundo

Solo me centro en los de mi grado, pero nadie desconocido…

No escuche el discurso de bienvenida, y tampoco el discurso de bienvenida de Shinigami-sama, seguro solo fue un "_hola, hola… bienvenidos"_

Típico de él cada año

Después de la ceremonia me dispuse a ir como todos a mi salón, para ver quién era el maestro a cargo de nuestro salón

Nada más entrar me quede congelada

- ¡Hey!... ¿tú eres Maka Albarn? – mire con detenimiento sus ojos, rojos, como la sangre, su cabello, que hacia contraste con su mirada, blanco, albino en totalidad, le llegaba hasta la cadera y lo traía suelto, con una diadema negra y un par de listones tojos saliendo de detrás de sus orejas, donde la diadema termina, y sus dientes, que en ese momento solo se veía el inicio de ellos, a causa de que no tenía muy abierta la boca, puntiagudos, como los de un tiburón, traía el uniforme impecable, de falda larga, la cual le quedaba de maravilla, por ser ella alta… ¡por Dios!

Creo que me acabo de enamorar…. ¡de una mujer!

**~continúe~**

Mmmm… creo que esto es… ¡lo más raro que escrito en toda mi vida! Y aun me falta mucho muahahahahaha

ok, solo es una probada de lo que va el fic, supongo que ya se lo imaginan ¿Desho?

En fin, espero y le allá gustado de verdad, y espero primordialmente reviews, okis dokis

Sin más, me voy queridas lectoras…

Nos leemos~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, en un momento de estar viendo la tercera película de Harry Potter, y leyendo un fic, no me pregunten como lo hacía que ni yo misma lo sé XS

En fin mis queridas lectoras, les traigo la continuación de ésta fantástica historia a parecer mío, jaja

¡La disfrutan! Vale

..

..

..

..

..

..

**¡Yuri love!**

**~capitulo uno: ¿gusto por conocerte? ~**

Contemple a la chica peli blanca frente mío, me miraba de manera extrañada y con un deje de enojo y frustración, para después sonreír con sorna y soltar un fuerte "¡HEY!" que fue correspondido por otro igual o más ruidoso que escuche detrás de mi

- ¡Evans! Pensé que llegarías más temprano, veo que nunca cambias, hiciste esperar a tu Dios mucho tiempo – el peli azul paso por mi lado y la peli blanca alzo una mano, chocándola como si fuese un chico con el ruidoso estrella

- see~ - canto, su voz a mi parecer era un coro de ángeles flojos y encantadores – así soy yo viejo – hizo una sonrisa ladeada, mostrando mas sus encantadores dientes de tiburón, que casi me derriten ahí mismo – como toda persona cool llegue a la hora que tenía que llegar – se sonrió y hasta ese momento sintió la penetrante mirada que le estaba lanzando sin darme mucho cuenta, frunció el ceño y Black siguió su mirada, mirándome de la misma manera que ella - ¿tengo algo en la cara? – dijo de manera seca y huraña

- ¿eh? – solo esa estúpida respuesta logre articular, ella se acerco a mí, hasta estar casi a medio metro de distancia, me sonroje por su cercanía

- dije que si tenía algo en la cara – soltó mas enojada, que temperamento tenia, me examino, dándose cuenta de algo que solo ella sabia - ¿tú eres Maka Albarn? – pregunto, y mi rostro se ilumino en gran manera

- ¡SI! – respondí en automático

- ¿la conoces? – pregunto el azulado de cabellera, ella sintió y sonrió

- soy Soulary, Evans Soulary – extendió su mano hacia mí a modo de saludo y yo la mire un poco incrédula, después de cavilar las cosas extendí mi propia mano

- un gusto… - respondí dándole un apretón a su mano y ella se sobresalto un poco, al tiempo que yo me sonrojaba por su contacto con el mío

- claro, claro – se soltó de manera rápida – Shinigami me mando contigo, esta es mi clase, y tu eres la antigua no se que del salón – se giro y tomo asiento detrás del que había elegido yo, estaba sentada en una pose demasiado sexy para los hombre, y debo admitirlo, si viene de ella, también para mi, mire asesinamente a Black, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a ella, la mire de nuevo a ella y le sonreí, mientras me acercaba a ella

- la delegada del salón, y ¿para qué Shinigami-sama te mando conmigo? – me senté en mi lugar y ella no me quito la mirada de encima, haciéndome sentir muy pero muy nerviosa, seguro que me estaba poniendo roja

Pero como no ponerse nerviosa con la mirada que la chica se carga, penetrante y profunda, examinadora y muy intimidante

El silencio nos rodeo a los tres, hasta que el ruido de los demás llegando a donde nosotros estábamos, entrando en el salón y situándose en sus sitios, me sacaron de mi mundo hecho por mí, donde solo era para mí y de ella, los chicos la miraron de manera extrañada, y como no extrañarse, siempre el alumno nuevo espera a que el maestro a cargo de la clase lo presente y entra tomando hasta ese momento haciendo

Todos hacían comentarios de "¿Quién es ella?" "es hermosa" y de más cosas, así como comentarios envenenan tés de parte de las chicas, la _envidia mata – _pensó sonriente

- bueno chicos, a sus lugares – dijo una voz dura detrás de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió mostro a una mujer joven, alta y de apariencia estricta, de cabello negro y lentes cuadrados, todos se callaron al instante al verla, no por nada le decían "Azusa-estrics-amargada" – mi nombre es Azusa Yumi, y soy su maestra de clase este semestre – se paro frente a todos y nos miro, examinado a cada uno, encontrándose con una cabellera blanquecina y mirada perdida y aburrida que se dirigía a la ventana – ejem – carraspeo – tu – dijo y Soulary volteo - ¿Quién eres? – se acomodo como de costumbre los lentes, haciendo que estos brillaran a causa del movimiento

Soulary sonrió de lado, como era propio de ella, me di cuenta de ello, se levanto eh hizo una reverencia muy al estilo japonés, y la miro desafiante

- mi nombre es Evans Soulary, vengo de Inglaterra Londres – nos miro a todos y se detuvo su mirada en mi por un largo rato – pueden llamarme Soul – y tomo su asiento de nuevo, dejando con el ojo cuadrado a todos, hasta a Azusa-estrics-amargada

- ok… - dijo y carraspeo un poco – bueno, Shinigami-sama ordeno a todos los docentes de tercer grado a elegir un delegado de clases – miro sus papeles y abrió un poco los ojos… bueno, esperemos a saber quién es la que se queda con mi puesto, suspire – Soulary-san – dijo y Soul soltó una monosílabo haciendo fruncir el ceño a Azusa-sensei – Shinigami-sama me ordeno que te postule para delegada de la clase – la mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿ella? ¿Ella la delegada de la clase? ¿La chica que me…?

- paso – soltó sin verla – no es cool ser el no sé que de la clase –

- ¡SI! – no pude evitarlo, me levante de mi asiento y grite, como no hacerlo, el puesto es mío

- compostura señorita Albarn – dijo la maestra y yo me sonroje, mire a mis espaldas y Soul me miraba extrañada, _mierda_

- lo siento – Kim, una peli rosa sentada a varias filas de mi, soltó una risita burlona, la mire asesinamente y ella solo se limito a mirarme peor, _hija de su…_

- bueno…. Entonces, ¿alguien postula a alguien? – dijo Azusa-sensei acomodándose de nuevo sus lentes

- a Kim – grito Jacqueline junto a Kim, ni de coña

- a mí, su Dios simples mortales, muahahahahaha – Black se hecho a reír y Azusa lo miro mal

_No puedo postularme yo sola, ni de coña, pensaran que soy una loca necesitada de poder y…_

_-_ A la loca sentada frente a mi – la mire incrédula, sentada con los brazos en su nuca, las piernas cruzadas de manera coqueta y mirando la ventana

- pero… - intente quejarme y ella sonrió

- ¿acaso no quieres? – le devolví el gesto y asentí

_Gracias – _pensé

- bueno, solo hay dos postuladas, veamos… - la peli negra miro su lista, seguro las calificaciones, sonrió y levanto la mirada

- supongo que por calificaciones esto es unánime y sin reproches o quejas, la señorita Albarn es la indicada para ello – me miro – pase después por la sala de maestros para charlas con los demás delegados quien será el presidente del consejo estudiantil – asentí y todo el día estuve feliz…

Hoy entre a clases

Hoy me convertí en delgada de la clase, y muy posiblemente seria la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Y lo más importante… _**hoy me enamore**_

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Camine con paz y armonía al salón de maestros, este es mi día, este es el día, este…

- ¿qué haces plana? – la voz melodiosa de la chica nueva me saco de mis pensamientos, me detuve y pude sentir un enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas

- ¿qu-que… haces aquí? – no puede hacer otra pregunta, era presa de los nervios

- caminar, como tu plana… - ese apodo me está cansando – supongo que vas al salón de maestros, entre ahí hoy, me regañaron y más cosas… - la mire incrédula, su primer día y… ¿la habían regañado?

- ¿qué hiciste? – pregunte avanzando al verla a ella avanzar, con pasos despreocupados, derecha y como si fuese una princesa

- llegar tarde, hablarle mal a Azusa, insultar a un tal Stein… y creo que hacer llorar a la cabeza de chicle del salón – me sonrió y yo la mire perpleja… ¿hizo llorara a Kim?

- ¿hiciste…que? – había hecho muchas cosas indebidas en este día, si que era una busca pleitos

- ya lo dije… no pienso repetirlo – parecía enojada, vale, que ahí lo dejo

Seguimos caminando hacia la sala de profesores y al llegar a l lugar ella se detuvo y me tomo del brazo izquierdo impidiéndome seguir avanzando, la mire y ella me sonrió de lado, sentí mi cara arder

— Bueno plana, aquí te dejo —me soltó y se giro para irse por donde llegamos

— es-espera… — se detuvo, mas no volteo a verme — ¿que no venias… a la sala de profesores? — giro un poco el rostro, dejándome ver su sonrisa de tiburón

— Jamás dije que venía a ver a un profesor — y sin decir nada mas, siguió caminando, dejándome con un inmenso sonrojo en el rostro…

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

— Bien chicos, estamos aquí para ver quién será el próximo presidente, o presidenta del consejo estudiantil — estábamos en la sala de junta de profesores, yo, estaba por un puesto medio, viendo directamente a Shinigami-sama, mientras el sub director me miraba con mucha insistencia

Lo ignore olímpicamente, no pensaba prestarle atención, aunque fuera él el que acaba de hablar y daba más instrucciones que el mismo director

Me miro con sus intensos ojos azules, y un moco saliéndole de la nariz, y algunas lagrimas

Gire el rostro

_**Viejo verde **_— pensé

Miramos atentamente a Shinigami-sama, esperando que dijera algo, este sonrió y nos miro a todos, con sus intensos ojos ámbar y una sonrisa ladeada, se levanto y alzo las manos

— ¡hola chiquillos! — típico de él. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de golpearme la frente — hoy elegiremos a nuestro presidente — me miro y me giño el ojo — o presidenta del consejo estudiantil… — un niño de anteojos extraños, mi eterno rival, alzo la mano, interrumpiendo al director, el cual le dio la palabra

— disculpe mi indiscreción… pero eso ya lo dijo Spirit-sensei — Shinigami-sama le sonrió y asintió alegre

— Déjame continuar Ox-kun… bueno, también elegiremos al vicepresidente, así como al tesorero los demás puestos restantes — volvió a sentarse y extendió una mano a mi padre — Spirit-kun~… dame las boletas — sonreí inconscientemente al saber que esto sería unánime, mientras Ox me fulminaba con la mirada, así como yo quería el puesto, el igual

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Shinigami nos miro a todos

— creo tenemos un empate~ — canturreó y lo mire sorprendida, ¿un empate? ¿Quién y quien?

— ¿Quiénes Shinigami-sama? — consulto mi padre

— Maka-chan y Eruka-chan — nos miro fijo y luego a los demás — bueno, el resto debería escoger en este caso — volvió a levantarse de nuevo — ¿Quién vota por Maka-chan? — varios levantaron la mano, como unos cuatro de los ocho que éramos, al parecer llevaba la delantera, espero un rato mas Shinigami a que terminaran de decidirse, y Eruka levanto su mano, dejándome un poco sorprendida, nos miro tímidamente y abrió la boca para decir algo

— Yo… no quiero el puesto Shinigami-sama — me sonrió —creo la más indicada es Maka-san para ser la presidenta… geko~ — le sonreí y asentí conforme

— Gracias — dije y Shinigami me hizo una seña para que me levantara

— Bueno, tenemos a la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil — mi padre se levanto y me coloco una cinta roja en el brazo izquierdo, el cual citaba esto:

**Presidenta del consejo estudiantil**

Me sonreí conforme

* * *

><p><strong>*.*.*.*.*<strong>

Salí de la escuela con una sonrisa enorme, me sentía totalmente feliz, había sido mi día de suerte y no podía quejarme de nada

— ¿apenas saliendo Maka-chan? — la voz dulce de Tsubaki me saco de mi mundo de alegría, di un salto y me gire a verla, me sonreía como siempre de alegre y comprensiva, le devolví el gesto

— Hola Tsubaki-chan… ¿qué haces aquí? — esa una sorpresa ver a algún alumno después de clases, y mi amiga no era la excepción

— Black Star… lo estoy esperando — oh, claro, no podía irse sin él, mire a todos lado y ella comprendió mi desconcierto — esta con una amiga suya aun dentro… creo buscaban algo — la mire sorprendida, ¿una amiga?

— Tsubaki-chan… ella es… ¿albina? — La morena al frente mío asintió — y… ¿conde están? — se lo pensó un rato y luego me sonrió

— Los vi por última vez cerca de la sala de música — sin decir nada mas Salí corriendo del lugar, dejándola sola

Estaban los dos juntos, me daba miedo el pensar que Black la quisiera más que a una amiga, y que estuvieran solos, además de que sentía muchos celos

Llegue a la entrada del la escuela, ya que estábamos en el patio, y los encontré poniéndose los zapatos

— ¿enserio lo harás vieja loca? — ¿vieja loca? — No es que sea mala idea, pero tu odias eso — me escondí detrás de un estante de casilleros

—No es mala idea, no es que me guste resaltar entre los demás, de hecho odio eso — escuche como tiraba sus zapatos al suelo — pero no creo caber en otro lugar, supongo que en básquetbol me echarían por ser mujer — ¿qué? — Y en soccer ni lo digas — Black comenzó a caminar y logre ver su cabellera ya cerca de la puerta — así que no me queda de otra — después vi la cabellera de Soulary — tendré que tocar el… — su frase se quedo a medias y me asome un poco más, encontrándomela de frente ¿Cómo mierda llego hasta aquí sin hacer ruido?, me miraba entre confundida y enojada — que tenemos aquí — Black rio

— Al parecer a una espía muahahahahaha — abrió la puerta y Soulary sonrió, alejándose de mí y deteniéndose en la entrada

— no me gustan las metiches como tu… y menos las metiches-ratón-de-biblioteca-planas — se giro y señalo mi poco desarrollada delantera — deberías hacer algo al respecto con esa planes que tienes — la mire atónita irse

Tome mis cosas con fuerza, aun estando ofendiendo ella era…

_**Fantásticamente hermosa**_

**~continúe~**

* * *

><p>Bueno, no soy muy buena con esto, no se manejar a un personaje que siempre lo eh puesto como lo que es, y después lo hago mujer, es un poco difícil, pero hago el intento<p>

Lo sé, está muy corto T.T, no fue mi intención, lo juro

El problema es que no se me ocurría algo mas para el capi… gumene!

Y bueno, les gradezco a esas personitas que me comentaron: **kuro-38, Liz.I'm, yuki-chan22, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, SophieandBlake, iruchan...**

Gracias, chicas

Sin más

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis más queridas lectoras, bueno, me paso para actualizar esta historia en la que me eh inspirado de a montón

Mi lap ya sirve, como nueva :D

Así que sin más que decir mis queridas lectoras…

¡DRISFUTENLO!

..

..

..

..

..

..

**¡Yuri love!**

**~capitulo dos: no lo sé ~**

Sentí las manos de ella pasearse por mi cuerpo, estaba yo de espaldas y ella me abrazaba en esa posición, susurrándome cosas al oído y lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, gemí al sentir sus manos por mis pechos, de una manera totalmente excitante

― ¿te gusta? ― me lamio el cuello y después metió su mano delgada por debajo de mi blusa, haciendo que diera un respingo por lo fría que estaba

― mu-mucho ― susurre bajito y supuse que sonreír, y lo aseguré más al sentir su aliento en mi nuca, me sonreí igual y la mire de reojo ― S-Soul… te-te quiero ― se acercó a mí y lamio mi labio inferior de manera provocadora

― También yo Maka-chan… también yo ― y sin más rodeos me beso en los labios con pasión, dándome la vuelta y pegándome a la puerta del armario en donde estábamos y…

_Ring-ring ring- ring_

El molesto sonido el teléfono de mi casa me despertó de ese maravilloso, digo, extraño sueño, escuche la voz de mi padre contestar y decir unas cuantas cosas

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y me mire un rato las manos, era ya el tercer día que soñaba de esa manera con Soulary… con Soul-chan, y… era demasiado raro

Ya llevamos dos semanas en la escuela, y desde que ella me vio escuchando su conversación con Black Star, no me ha vuelto a hablar, solo para decirme un, hola, un adiós, o un, que hay, de ahí en fuera, ninguna conversación… que triste es esto

Solté un suspiro y me levante de la cama, mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación

Sudaba, y mucho, estaba temblando levemente y las mejillas las tenía coloradas… sí que me hace daño charlar de ese tipo de cosas con Patty

Me pase una mano por la frente, limpiando mi sudor un poco, y caminando a la bañera, sentía que hoy sería un día extremadamente raro, y por sobre todo, lo recordaría mucho

Es como esos días en los que pasara algo, mas no sabes que es, pero será algo importante

Y cuánta razón tenía

* * *

><p>Me mire de nuevo las manos, sentada en mi sitio, unos diez minutos antes de que las clases iniciaran<p>

Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie de mi clase, ni un lama

_Me encantaría que ella estuviera aquí _― pensé soltando un suspiro, Soul-chan siempre me había gustado de verdad, pero simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar correctamente con ella, no después de ese incidente de escuchar su conversación sin autorización

Aunque, tampoco llegaría y le diría, "Hey, me gustas, aunque las dos seamos chicas, me gustas", para nada, si ella no me correspondía, simplemente, me miraría como una enferma mental, y ocasionaría que se alejara más de mí, aunque no habría una gran diferencia de cómo están las cosas ahora…

Suspire de nuevo, mirando otra vez mis manos… realmente estaba loca

― Hey pecho-plano, llegaste temprano ― di un salto al escuchar su voz, levante rápidamente la cabeza y la vi parada enfrente de mí, con su bolso de la escuela en su hombro y su sonrisa de tiburón… abrí los ojos con sorpresa, seguramente estaría a punto de llorar… Soul-chan me estaba hablando

― Ho-hola Soul-chan ― vi como fruncía levemente el ceño y se acercaba para sentarse en su sitio

― no me vuelvas a llamar así ― su voz salió totalmente sombría, me asuste el creer que era ella de verdad, avergonzada, baje la cabeza

―lo siento ― me disculpe, escuche una risita enfrente de mí, y la mire riendo

― es solo que odio ese suflijio… no me gusta junto a mi nombre ― ladee la cabeza, no le gustaba con su nombre, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

― ¿Cómo? ― pregunte y ella sonrió de lado

― olvídalo… no lo comprenderías ― sin más, camino a la salida del salón, con pasos lentos y no pude evitar que mi mirada bajara lenta por toda su esbelta figura, quedándose momentáneamente en su trasero, reaccione al digerir esa palabra… trasero

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro… no, no ahora, no en público, me mire las manos de nuevo, las cuales sudaban en gran manera… respire profundo y mire a mi compañera, la cual me veía desde la puerta desconcertada

― ¿te pasa algo? ― me pregunto tomando el marco de la puerta, seguro dispuesta a irse del lugar

― no-no… solo… ― mire a todos lados… _escusa Maka, escusa… vamos, piensa rápido _― Tengo que ir por algo a la sala de profesores ― dije rápidamente y Salí corriendo del lugar, dejándola en la entrada con una expresión extraña en el rostro…

_Hasta cuando Maka… déjalo ya, es una chica, tu igual… no funcionara_

* * *

><p>Camine con pasos lentos de regreso al salón… mirando el suelo y sumergida en mi mundo, no podía creer que había huido así de ella<p>

Era simplemente una chica ¿no?, entonces ¿Por qué me sonrojaba cada que ella me miraba fijamente?

No lo entendía mucho que digamos, era totalmente extraño, suponía que ella me gustaba, pero no estaba del todo segura, no era sano, según los adultos, que una mujer se fijara en otra mujer, para nada sano y correcto

Escuche pasos a lo lejos y alce de a poco la cabeza, encontrándome de lleno con el uniforme de un chico, parado justo enfrente de mí, solté un gritito y el me detuvo antes de chocar con su persona, alce más la mirada, chocando con unos ojos ámbar que me miraban sorprendidos, y un poco desconcertados

― Lo siento ― me disculpe alejándome de él

― No hay problema ― dio unos pasos más hacia atrás y luego me miró fijamente, como si supiera quien era ― ¿eres Maka Albarn? ― sabía que me conocía, suspire y asentí cansada, Soul me conocía, este chico me conocía, ¿qué falta?, que un perro diga mi nombre ¿no?

― Sí, soy yo ― me sonrió y camino hacia a mi extendiendo su mano

― soy el chico nuevo, se suponía que me esperarías a la hora de la entrada en el patio de enfrente… pero creo llegue tarde ― se rasco la nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo… lo había olvidado por completo, que esperaría al hijo de Shinigami-sama hoy en la entrada, mire el reloj de mi muñeca, era ya el segundo periodo, sí que había llegado tarde, solté otro suspiro

― no te preocupes… vamos, ya casi acaba el segundo periodo, será mejor llegar lo antes posible ― lo tomo de la mano y lo guie corriendo al salón, parándonos justo enfrente, con la respiración agitada, lo mire de reojo, sí que se parecía a Shinigami-sama

Alce una mano, dispuesta abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió, dejándome cara a cara con Soul… sentí como los colores subían a mi cara, mas al verla tan de cerca

Me miraba con picardía, con una sonrisa en los labios, y pude ver como fruncía el ceño al ver al chico junto a mí, y ahí me di cuenta que aún no soltaba la mano del nuevo, asustada, grite y avente al chico… definitivamente, esta no es Maka Albarn…

Mire asustada a Soul, y ella miraba fijo al chico… como si… le gustara

El azabache, puesto que tenía el cabello negro con tres líneas blancas, extrañamente extraño, le sonrió a Soul

― hola… soy Kid… Death the Kid ― hizo una pequeña reverencia y Soul asintió

― Soulary Evans… ― me miro ― iré al baño ― y se dio la vuelta saliendo de nuestro campo visual a los pocos minutos, solté el enésimo suspiro del día, y escuche un carraspeo, el profesor Sid nos miraba desde dentro del salón ceñudo, trague grueso y camine, quedando justo enfrente del profesor y el peli negro

― Sid-sensei, perdón por llegar tarde, él es Death the Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama… es nuevo y se integrara con nosotros ― dije apenada, ya que todos nos miraban desde dentro, Sid-sensei asintió

― tenía ya notificado que llegaría hoy, pasen y tomen asiento ― entre con nerviosismo y me senté en mi sitio con pesadez

Saque mi libreta y comencé a tomar apuntes, al poco rato Soul llego entrando sin pedir permiso dejando al profesor un poco desconcertado, pero paso de ello y siguió dando clase

Me sentí nerviosa al ver que estaba ya sentada en su sitio, no sabía si me miraba, o miraba al frente, o miraba a alguien mas

_No te sientas tan importante Maka, no creo que te mire a ti _― solté un suspiro y al poco rato sonó la campana anunciando el tercer periodo, cerré la libreta, con los pocos apuntes que había tomado, o había alcanzado a tomar y estaba a punto de sacar los de la siguiente clase, cuando una vocecita suave me hablaba desde la puerta

― Ma-Maka-chan ― alce la mirada, chocando con una violeta que me miraba apenada ― Spirit-sensei os busca―Chrona Makenshi era una amiga mía de grado inferior y alumna de mi padre, asentí y me levante para salir y verlo

_Al parecer no le basta con verme en la casa _― pensé frustrada

Mire hacia atrás antes de salir y me encontré con Soul y Kid hablando muy animadamente junto con Black, el cual se veía que solo reclamaba porque no le ponían atención, fruncí el ceño y seguí mi camino, saliendo del aula

Espero volver y no encontrarme de nuevo con esa escena, por algún motivo… me desagrado, y mucho

* * *

><p>Mire la gran pila de papeles que tenía enfrente de mi con mala gana, tome un lapicero y comencé a tachar y palomear cada una, escuchando a lo lejos, la voz de mi padre<p>

Sí, me había puesto a ayudarle a calificar sus exámenes de grados inferiores, pero ya a la salida, y de nuevo si, las clases ya habían terminado

― no te encanta esto Maka-chan, es mejor que estar con chicos besándose ― dijo sonriente

― Claro Spirit… ―_mucho mejor es besar a Soul _― pensé sonriente

¡¿PERO QUE ACABO DE PENSAR?

Abrí los ojos como platos al repasar de nuevo mis pensamientos, había dicho mi padre que era mejor estar haciendo lo que hacía a besar chicos, ok, hasta ahí todo bien… y yo pensé… ¿Qué era mejor besar a Soul?

…

¡¿QUÉ?

― ¿Qué te sucede Maka-chan? ― Mi padre me miraba preocupada, negué con la mano y le sonreí

― nada Spirit… nada ― estaba a punto de decir que nos apuráramos cuando escuche el sonido tenue de un piano, alce la mirada… escuchando atentamente la melodía, era suave y muy relajante, y al poco tiempo subía a notas fuertes y graves, eran altas y bajas

― fantasía ― susurre y el pelirrojo junto a mí me miro interrogante

― ¿Qué? ― me levante y deje las cosas de mi padre como estaban

― te veo en casa ― tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo en dirección a la sala de música, no había duda que de ahí venia la melodía, escuchando a lo lejos los reclamos de mi padre

Corrí rápido entre los pasillos desolados

Debía saber quién tocaba tan hermosa canción, quien era el que re-interpretaba una de las más famosas canciones de Mozart

Divise la sala de música a lo lejos y apresure el paso, deteniéndome justo enfrente de la puerta, escuchando como la canción se terminaba, solté un suspiro y alce la mano, tomando la manija de la puerta para abrirla

Y lo hubiera hecho si las voces dentro no hubieran hablado

― _**lo haces genial**_ ― si no me equivocaba, ese era Kid-san

― _**Muchos me lo han dicho**_ ― no… ― _**supongo que debería de decirte gracias **_― Kid rio… no podía ser… no ella

― _**no lo haces mejor que tu Dios **_― solté un nuevo suspiro, no estaban solos, eso me aliviaba mucho, apreté la manija de nuevo, y sin más miramientos abrí la puerta

Los tres me miraron atentos y sorprendidos, les sonreí con nerviosismo

― Hola ― mi voz tembló y mire a Soul sentada enfrente del piano ―tu tocabas ¿verdad? ― soltó una risita y me miro burlona

― No, el mono azul lo hacía ― rio más fuerte al ver la cara de indignación la cual puso Black

―oye maldita vieja canosa ― reí fuerte al ver la cara de Soul

― no me digas que no sabías que eras un mono Black ― Kid rio al igual que yo y al poco rato los tres comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas

* * *

><p>― Entonces la loca anciana me dijo que se iría ya que no soportaba mi presencia ― me contaba Black Star muy animado, si, sin menos imaginármelo, me encontraba de camino a mi casa con el trio de chicos raros<p>

Asentí y mire de reojo a Soul, la cual iba hablando con Kid, sonriendo y mirándolo atenta

― oye… estas roja, ¿Qué te pasa? ― me mire en el cristal que estaba cerca, notando que si me encontraba tremendamente roja, fruncí el ceño, mas enojada aun, no estaba sonrojada por vergüenza, si no por furia

Ok, lo acepto, me ponía celosa ver a Soul con Kid

Pero quien no lo haría con tremenda chica como Soulary

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lo que tenía en mente… no, ella es chica, yo soy chica

Las dos somos chicas, no se puede… no, no, no… ¡ROTUNDAMENTE NO!

― Su Dios se va… ―Black se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su casa, el lado contrario de la mía, le dije un leve "adiós" y el asintió, Kid, se quedó un rato pensativo

― ¿por dónde te vas tu… Soulary? ―ella lo miro sonriente

― Por donde tú no ― Kid rio ― ¿puedo ir a tu casa? ―

― Claro~ ― ¡espera! ¿Me hablo a mí?

― decidido… voy a la casa de Maka-chan ― me tomo del brazo ― nos vemos mañana Kid ― y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de mi casa…

¡No!... ¿Cómo hare para que deje de gustarme?

* * *

><p>― entonces… ¿vienes de Inglaterra, Londres? ― mi padre estaba sentado en su asiento, el sillón individual de toda sala, y Soul y yo, en el de dos, miraba a la peli blanca junto a mí con maravillocidad, con los ojos destellándoles de asombro y anhelo de escuchar más y más de ella<p>

― SI señor Albarn… ― pude notar el nerviosismo y enojo mezclados en la expresión de Soul, le tome de la mano y me levante

― podrías hablarnos cuando la cena esta lista… quiero que Soul-chan ― frunció en ceño la albina ― me enseñe un poco de… de… ―

― biología… recuerda que biología no se te da mucho… Maka-chan ― me sonrió de lado y mi padre asintió

― claro, claro… estudien y no tengan novio chicas… ― dijo cuándo subíamos las escaleras, puse los ojos en blanco cuando dijo eso, y seguí caminando

Llegamos a mi habitación y entre casi arrastrando a Soul dentro, cerrando después de que ella entrara y recargándome en la puerta, cerrando los ojos cansada, me pregunto

¿Hasta cuándo mi padre dejara de ser cómo es?... me da pena ajena

― Tu padre… es extraño ― sonreí al escuchar su comentario

― y no sabes cuánto ― le respondí y le mire, me sonreía desde donde estaba parada, camine hasta mi cama y me senté en ella ― y… ¿de qué quieres hablar? ― dije, por algo debió haber venido a mi casa

― De nada en especial ― se sentó junto a mí ― solo quería librarme de Kid… no se, pero tengo la corazonada de que le gusto… y no me siento a gusto con una persona que lo demuestro mucho como él ― asentí… debería de ser extraño… sonreí

― Entonces… ¿él no te gusta? ― Me sonrió de lado, esta vez con brillo en los ojos

― si… me gusta, pero… creo va un poco rápido ― se miró las uñas ― y yo siempre me tomo mi tiempo para hacer las cosas ―

Baje la mirada un poco entristecida… a ella le gusta Kid, a Kid le gusta ella, todos felices ¿no?

_Todo felices menos yo mismo _― pensé… bueno, creo tiene algo bueno de ello… así Soul-chan dejara de gustarme

Le mire a los ojos, y ella lo hizo por igual, sentí como si estuviera acercado a mi, aunque creo fue mi imaginación…

― ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA! ― la puerta de mi pieza se abrió haciendo que me sobresaltara, y me diera cuenta de la cercanía de mi rostro con el de Soul… estábamos casi pegadas de la cara, los colores no tardaron en subir a mi rostro… ok, nota mental… nunca mirar a los ojos a Soul-chan cuando estemos a solas

― va-vamos a cenar ― me levante de mi lugar y corrí a la salida de mi habitación, bajando las escaleras y llegando a la cocina, donde una cena me esperaba ansiosa por ser comida

Al poco rato, mi padre bajo con Soul, se sentaron a la mesa y comenzamos a cenar juntos

* * *

><p>― ¿segura que te quedas? ―<em> di que no, que vendrán por ti <em>― le pregunte interrogante, mirándola de reojo cuando dijo que era tarde y que le pedía permiso a mi padre para quedarse

―seguro, no creo que a mis padres le importe mucho que me quede ― saco su móvil y escribió rápido un mensaje de texto, enviándolo posteriormente y sonriendo ― listo… me quedo en tu casa Maka-chan ― me miro sonriente, provocando que un malestar se formara en la boca de mi estómago… esto no puede ser posible

Sonreí forzadamente y ella subió las escaleras con mi padre, el cual había decidido que dormiría conmigo, ya que no había problema, que le prestaría un pijama, ya que tampoco había problema

_Cuando se quiete el pijama que use, no la lavare nunca más _― pensé sonriente, subiendo por igual las escaleras

Entre a mi habitación, encontrándomela parada en medio

― ¿pasa algo? ― me miro

― ¿te molestaría que saliera con Kid? ― sentí como si ella misma me encajara una daga en el pecho

― No ― _si y mucho _― ¿Por qué la pregunta? ― camine hasta la cajonera, sacando dos pijamas, dándole una y tomando la otra, para ir al baño y cambiarme

― solo preguntaba ― tomo la pijama ― no te molesta que me quede ¿verdad? ― sonreí

― Para nada Soul ― _a menos que quieres que te viole, quédate, no hay problema… _―

Y así, mi noche paso como vino… rápida

Con que esto era lo importante de mi día ¿eh?...

* * *

><p>Caminamos por las calles de Death City en silencio, nos habíamos levantado temprano, si no queríamos venirnos con Spirit, tenía que ser así, para ir al instituto<p>

Íbamos en silencio, sin ganas de hablar la verdad, yo por pena a decir una estupidez, y ella, creo que por sueño, no dejaba de bostezar

Seguimos caminando, hasta divisar la escuela no muy lejos de nosotras, caminamos y caminamos, y logre ver a un hombre parado a la entrada de la escuela… de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, como los de Soul, vestía de manera casual y tenía una maleta en las manos, pequeña

Me quede muda al verlo, era… como Soulary en hombre

Oh… mi Dios, ¿has escuchado mis ruegos y has convertido a Soul en hombre?

― Soul-chan ― ok… al parecer no escucho mis ruegos ― te eh traído un cambio ― sin darme cuenta ya estábamos paradas enfrente de el

― gracias… ahora vete ― Soul tomo la pequeña maletita y lo empujo ― ahora ― y ordeno que se fuera

― ¿así agradeces mis consideraciones hermanita? ― dijo con falsa indignación el peli blanco

― eh dicho gracias ― repitió Soul

― Eh… ¿hola? ― dije para que dejaran de pelear

― Hola hermosa señorita ― el chico se acercó a mí y en automático Soul se paró entre los dos

― no la toques ― ok… eso sonó muy romántico, y seguro mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza

― Ok… mi nombre es Wess Evans… un gusto ― me saludo desde lejos con la mano

― el gusto es mío… Maka Albarn ― sonrió y Soul me tomo de la mano para entrar al instituto

― nos vemos en casa Wess ― y así fue su despedida

Ok, si no me equivocaba, es su hermano…

_No pensaras en… _― oh… si, me enamorare a toda costa de él, me olvidare de Soul, y seré feliz con su hermano… un plan simple, sencillo

Complicado también… pero así será…

Las mujeres no pueden amar otras mujeres…

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMAKE!<strong>

Mire a Wess parado en la entrada del instituto, no, lo que me faltaba

Primero Kid quiero conmigo, luego Maka parece rara… ¿ahora esto?

Que me falta… que Maka diga que es normal y no le gustaría probar algo nuevo… ok, lo acepto, soy una mujer "femenina" que es lesbiana… esta es Soulary Evans

Tomo la pequeña maletita que Wess me había traído, intentando a toda costa que no mirara a Maka, pero la tonta se tenía que poner a decir "hola"… babosa

La tome de las muñecas, arrastrándola dentro de la escuela, no iba a permitir que ella se fijara en mi hermano mayor, en la réplica exacta de lo que me encantaría ser, porque sí, me hubiera encantado ser un hombre

― Soul… ― susurro Maka, me detuve y la mire fijo

― ¿Qué? ― Ok, eso no sonó Cortez

― tienes que ayudarme a salir con tu hermano ― demasiado tarde para que no se fijara en él… ya lo hizo

**~continúe~**

* * *

><p>Buuuueeeno~<p>

Creo me salió un poco largo, a saber, qué más da, tengo un poco de sueño, y las muñecas me duelen por ponerme a escribir como loca poseída jajaja

En fin chicas, lamento no actualizar las otras historias

Prometo actualizarlas en esta semana vale

Y bueno, les agradezco a las personitas que me comentaron el capi pasado:** SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, SophieAniFreak, iruchan, Tanuki, Mary Eruka Evans, mumi evans elric, Kup, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Alice In Funnyland, Rinalice uchiha, Kairi Evans, Liz.I'm…** las amo a todas, y me disculpo con ustedes, porque tarde mucho en actualizar

¡GUMENAASAI!

En fin, no tengo más que decir, más que tengo sueño y mi lap se me esta cayéndose de lado jajaja

Ya, la acomode

Son las _02:30 am_ en mi país, y nunca me había quedado tan tarde escribiendo, prometo traerles más capis pronto vale

Os quiero

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Apareciendo desde las profundidades del océano con una paleta chupi pods para todos por la tardanza! ¡LES TRAJE LA CONTI! (aplausos de fondo)

Bueno chicas y chicos, no los aburriré de este lado de la hoja... ¡DISFRUTENLO! ;D

..

..

..

..

..

..

**¡Yuri Love!**

**~Capitulo tres: ¿Normal?~**

- ¡Canosa! Iras con nosotros al karaoke - Black Star le llamo a Soul-chan, todos juntos iríamos al Karaoke esta tarde, y con decir todos me refiero a Tsubaki, Kid, Black y yo, claro, y si Soul-chan dice que si, también ella.

_'que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si' _pensé

− lo siento chicos, saldré con mi hermano - hizo una mueca de fastidio - no puedo hoy - '¡Gracias universo, dame otra cosa para demostrarme que te encanta joderme la vida!' pensé.

De un momento a otro vi como Soul-chan se me acercaba un poco, me tomo del hombro y acerco su rostro a mi lado derecho de la cara.

- lo siento... Maka-chan - me estremecí al escuchar su nombre, era muy extraño oírlo de esa manera de su parte, le sonreí y ella me regreso el gesto, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón con algo de prisa, la contemple desde la ventana donde estaba, el grito de Tsubaki me hizo volver prácticamente, y sin mas, me dirigí con mis amigos al Karaoke.

* * *

><p>- estoy en casa - dije bajito dejando mis cosas en el suelo de la entrada de la casa y lo primero que vi fue una nota de mi padre pegada en el barandal de las escaleras, justo para que lo viera, lo tome y lo arrugue justo después de haberlo leído.<p>

_**'salí por unas cosas, vuelvo al rato' **_

Camine a la nevera y tome el cartón de leche sirviéndome un poco en un baso que estaba cerca, me la tome rápido y subí a mi habitación, pero a mitad de camino me detuve al escuchar la melodiosa melodía de mi celular sonando, lo tome entre mis manos y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que la persona que me llamaba era Soulary.

Temblé un poco y a los pocos segundos respondí con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Bu-Bueno? -

_- Maka... ¿Que tal les fue en el karaoke? -_ pregunto, evadiendo decir un hola.

- bi-bien... Divertido, pero no tanto sin ti - me tape la boca en cuento termine de decir aquello, logre escuchar su risa cantarina al otro lado de la línea

_- yo también te quiero Maka -_ respondió y mi corazón latió una vez mas presuroso, sentía que se saldría de mi tórax _- recuerdas que me dijiste que querías una cita con mi hermano -_ dijo de pronto, y di un respingo, lo había olvidado, solté un monosílabo de afirmación y ella río de manera extraña _- bueno, pues... Mañana quería ver si vendrías a mi casa, me eh quedado en la tuya, y si quieres puedes hacerlo tu en la mía -_ _**'dormir... Con ella...'**_ sentí que los colores subían a mi rostro y un millón de campanitas sonaran al rededor Mio

- ¡CLARO QUE VOY! - grite sin pensarlo y teniendo el rostro rojo y caliente, ella volvió a reír

_- de acuerdo, entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela, vale -_ me la imagine con su uniforme entallado y guiñándome el ojo izquierdo mientras me enseñaba una porción de su pierna, me sonroje mas _- ¿Sigues ahí Maka? -_ y asi me saco de mis pervertidos pensamientos con ella

- si, si, aquí estoy... Mañana entonces te veo en la escuela - río un poco mas y dijo un si corto un _'buenas noches'_ y colgó

Me pregunto ¿que pensaría de mi Soulary si se llegara a enterar de mis pensamientos nada puros con ella?

Me asuste un poco, pero como es ella (físicamente) es inevitable no hacerlo.

Guarde mi celular en la bolsa de mi falda y seguí caminando a mi habitación, había pasado ya una semana desde que Soul se quedo en mi casa, me hice muy buena amiga de Kid al darme cuenta de que el gustaba de alguien mas, una chica de nombre Patty, Patty Thompson.

Había ido a la casa de Soul varias veces pero en ninguna había visto a su hermano rondando por el lugar, ni a sus padres; tengo que admitir que su casa era casi una mansión, solo que ella siempre fruncía el ceño o hacia una mueca de desagrado cada que lo mencionaba, jamás me había dicho el porqué de su desagrado, y la verdad no quería presionarla con ello.

Me aventé a la cama y suspire un poco, estaba aburrida y algo cansada, creo que lo mejor seria dormir ya; además, mañana tenía gimnasia.

Sonreí al darme la vuelta y cerrar los ojos, Soul-chan se veía espectacular con su uniforme de deportes, con sus piernas largas y delgado cuerpo.

- estoy de verdad enamorada de ella - sonaba extraño cada que lo pensaba o lo decía, porque no estaba acostumbrada a decir que me gustaba una chica.

Habría la posibilidad de que fuera bisexual, tanto como si era lesbiana, pero eso aun no lo tenia claro, dejaría que el tiempo me lo dijiste todo.

* * *

><p><em>Sentí sus manos recorrerme el cuello, mientras susurraba en mi oído, de manera sensual.<em>

_- ¿Te gusta así Maka-chan? - dijo pegada a mi oído, y yo como única y patética respuesta solté un gemido, apretando los ojos._

_Su mano derecha acariciaba mi cuello, y de ves en cuando mi clavícula, mientras la izquierda se ocupaba de meterse debajo de mi falda, y por enzima de mis bragas, dándome un gran y enorme placer al rozar esa parte de mi tan sensible._

_- So-Soulary - dije entrecortadamente y ella sonrió de lado, mostrándome sus afilados dientes, me lamió el cuello al yo hechar la cabeza hacia atrás de tanto placer, succiono un poco y me dejo una leve marca rojiza, que seguro después de unos minutos se haría morada._

_Gemí una vez mas antes de sentir la oleada de placer llegar a mi, la mire con dificultad y ella me sonrió de nuevo, parada frente a mi, mientras yo estaba en su sitio, sentada en la mesa, sin nadie en el salón; se me acerco con rapidez y cuando el placer estaba a punto de explotar en mi cuerpo y sus labios se unirían con los míos... Desperté._

* * *

><p>- Makita-chan~ - canturreo mi padre moviéndome un poco en la cama, abrí los ojos con pereza y me encontré de lleno con los verdes de mi padre y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja - es hora de desayunar - me dijo y se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose en la puerta, y mirándome curioso - ¿Que soñabas? Estabas muy agitada y sudabas - abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y menee la cabeza negativamente.<p>

- con... Un examen muy difícil papa - me levante de la cama y tome una toalla para bañarme - están próximos los exámenes y creo me siento presionada - sonreí nerviosa y el asintió saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando.

Debía dejar de soñar así con Soul-chan

* * *

><p>Sonreí al verme llegar al salón antes que nadie, camine con pasos victoriosos y me sitúe en mi lugar, no pude evitar girarme al lugar de atrás de mi, eh inevitablemente recordé mi sueño, donde ella se me insinuaba y terminaba manoseándome en su lugar, mientras todos estaban en el descanso de clases.<p>

Di un respingo al escuchar como la puerta se corría y entraba alguien por ella, me gire y la vi ahí parada, mirándome me manera extraña y curiosa, camino sonriente a mi y se agacho hasta quedar su rostro a escasos tres centímetros del Mio, me sonroje, no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Esperabas a que llegara... Maka-chan~? - canto con sus ojos deslumbrantes mirándome directamente a los míos, bajo un poco la mirada y sonrió de lado, agachándose y volviendo su vista a la mira, sin despegarla en ningún momento.

Me tomo de la cintura y me levanto, provocando que me sonrojara aun mas, desabrocho mi saco del uniforme lenta y tortuosamente, haciendo que mi sueño volviera a mis pensamientos e indudablemente pensara que algo por el estilo fuera a pasar.

Termino de desabotonar mi uniforme y sonrió, abotonándolo de nuevo y pegando su mejilla izquierda con la derecha mía, susurrándome unas palabras.

- hoy se te hizo tarde, ¿Cierto Maka?, tenias el saco mal abotonado - y mi rostro se puso todo colorado; me aleje como pude ante su mirada divertida.

- yo... - dije sin saber bien que decir, pensé en el camino a la escuela y me sonroje mas, si era posible - todos mi vieron mal vestida - murmure y ella soltó una risita.

- se ve que andas enamorada - ¡Universo, de verdad te gusta joderme! ¡¿Cierto?

Me reí nerviosa y cuando Soulary estaba a punto de decir algo mas un compañero entro por la puerta, nos miro, nosotras nos miramos y reímos un poco.

Las clases siguientes pasaron aburridas, nada fuera de lo común, o sobre saliente.

* * *

><p>Camine a casa con Soulary, charlamos de como era su antigua escuela y un poco acerca de la los exámenes próximos, ¿Que creían? ¿Que mentía cuando le dije ese a mi padre?<p>

- mooo~ Maka-chan... Me tienes que ayudar a estudiar un poco las matemáticas esta noche - hizo un puchero y luego me abrazo cuando entramos a mi casa, sonreí, sintiendo mi corazón latir a un millón por minuto, y asentí algo sonrojada; Spirit salió a recibirnos y con gusto acepto que me fuera a casa de Soulary, alegando que era una niña muy bien educada y que ella era un medio para yo no me estuviera fijando en chicos, sonreí maliciosamente.

'no sabes cuanto me distrae de los chicos Spirit, no sabes cuanto' pensé al subir por mis cosas para irnos a su casa, ella se quedo con mi padre un rato y a los pocos minutos baje para irnos ya; salimos y le sonreí comprensivamente al ver su cara de sufrida.

- ¿Como puedes convivir con ese hombre al que le dices padre? - consulto algo alterada, yo reí.

- aun me lo pregunto - dije y ella sonrió de lado, le regrese el gesto y caminamos en silencio.

Estaba ansiosa por pasar la noche con ella, esta vez planeada.

'¿Que no ibas para cenar con su hermano?' me pregunte, y la verdad, aunque sea como yo me imagino a Soulary de chico, estoy segura que no es como me gustaría que fuera 'simplemente, yo quiero a Soulary'.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Omake!<strong>

Mire a los chicos decir algo de ir al karaoke, suspire un poco y me resigne al saber que no podía ir, estaba castigada, había escapado la otra vez para ir al cine con Maka y mis padre esa tarde habían llevado a un prestigioso pianista para pulir mas mi don con el instrumento.

- ¡Canosa! Iras con nosotros al karaoke - ordeno mi buen amigo Black, tome mis cosas y les mire a todos, Maka me miraba algo esperanzada de que digiera un si

- lo siento chicos, saldré con mi hermano - mentí y arrugue la nariz haciendo mas creíble mi mentira - no puedo hoy - me acerque a mi rubia amiga y me disculpe con ella, salí del aula y camine con pasos pesados y la mirada molesta.

Como odiaba tener que dejar a mis amigos por las reglas impuestas por mis padres, si es que ellos lo eran.

Salí de la escuela y me coloque los cascos en las orejas, poniendo música a un nivel considerable, el camino se me hizo corto y pronto me vi entrando a mi casa, como siempre no había nadie, y sin mas se subí a mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama mirando el techo, aun con los cascos puestos, decidí que era momento de tomar una siesta; tenia deberes por hacer, pero soy Soul, no los haré.

- le pediré a Maka que me los pase - dije cerrando los ojos y sumergiendome en las profundidades de los sueños, con la imagen de una sonriente y sonrojada Maka.

* * *

><p>Desperté algo aturdida a causa de los zarandeos de mi hermano me daba, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y le fulmine molesta.<p>

- ¿Que mierda quieres Wess? - sisee empujandolo lejos de mi y el río divertido.

- esa no es un vocabulario correcto para una dama - dijo y se cruzo de brazos frente a mi, en ningún momento le quite de encima la mirada fulminante.

- tal ves ni sea una "dama" - dije, haciendo comillas don la ultima palabra y el puso los ojos en blanco.

- no quiero pelear, a lo que venia hermanita - se sentó junto a mi y le mire curiosa, sabia que algo quería y a como diera lugar no se lo daría - ¿recuerdas a tu amiga? La rubia, me pareció una persona interesante, que te parece si la invitamos a cenar mañana, nuestros padre no estarán y no tienen por qué enterarse - me guiño un ojo y fruncí el ceño aun mas molesta.

Que se creía, ¿Iba a seducir a mi mejor amiga?, ¿a Maka?... ¿A la chica que me gusta?, ¡Ni de coñá! ¡NI-DE-COÑÁ!

- no - dije de manera tajante, el río

- puede quedarse a dormir - y con eso mis ojos se iluminaron, sonreí como estúpida enamorada y asentí imaginándome dormir con Maka una vez mas, él sonrió victorioso y se fue, no sin antes decirme algo.

- llámala para que avise a su cara, ¿Vale? - y se fue, sin mas, busque como loca mi celular y presurosamente busque su numero, lo encontré sin problemas y le llame sin pensarlo, tardo un poco en contestar y a la cuarta timbrada respondió.

_- ¿Bu-bueno? - _sonaba nerviosa y me sonreí, sabia que de algún modo, mi presencia le ponía los nervios de punta.

- Maka... - omití un saludo, porque ya la había saluda en la mañana, no me gusta saludar dos veces a alguien - ¿Que tal les fue en el karaoke? - recordé que habían salido y quise saber si se divirtieron sin mi, si ella se divirtió sin mi

_- bi-bien... Divertido, pero no tanto sin ti - _me reí ante su comentario, eso confirmaba que es divertido con mi presencia.

- yo también te quiero Maka - dije sin mas para ver si llegaba a entender mi doble sentido, pero solo se quedo callada, seguí hablando - recuerdas que me dijiste que querías una cita con mi hermano - le dije y logre escuchar como me afirmaba con un tipo gemido - bueno, pues... - Me lo dude, no quería que mi hermano la lastimara; al fin de cuentas, termine diciéndole de solo pensar que dormiríamos juntas de nuevo - Mañana quería ver si vendrías a mi casa, me eh quedado en la tuya, y si quieres puedes hacerlo tu en la mía - termine diciendo.

_- ¡CLARO QUE VOY! -_ escuche su grito alegre y sonreí

- de acuerdo, entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela, vale - acorde y ella guardo un largo silencio, y pensé que había cortado - ¿Sigues ahí Maka? -

_- si, si, aquí estoy... Mañana entonces te veo en la escuela -_ reí al notar como hacia si silencio, como la palabra lo decía, silencioso, ni su respiración se escuchaba.

Afirme su comentario y me despedí de ella con un _'Buenas noches'_.

Mire mi teléfono sonriente, tendría una noche sola con ella, claro, después de la cena; y cuando no duermes, la noche es larga.

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

><p>¿Que os pareció? En algunos momentos me quedaba con: ¿Y ahora que escribo?<p>

Disculpen si salió algo soso y muy meloso, pero no tenia mucha imaginación, de todos modos, el capi siguiente será más entretenido (risa maléfica: muahahahahahaha)

Agradezco a aquellos que me comentaron:

Los mega amo, y gracias por esperar tanto para este capitulo feo u soso u.u

Sin mas que decir, se despide Alexiel Izumi~ ;D

¡Cuidaos!

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Wozu-Wozu! Televidentes intergalácticos, estoy aquí para iluminarles sus días... ¡Inclínense ante mí! Muahahahaha

Ja! Os engañe... Bueno chicos, la inspiración esta de mi lado esta vez, y al intentar recordar el día en que me suscribí a FanFiction, los hilos de mis pensamientos me llevaron a actualizar.

Sin más... ¡DISFRUTENLO!

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**¡Yuri Love!**

**~capitulo cuatro: abrí los ojos~**

- la dramática de un poema es fácil de diferencial, ya sea un poema libre, tanto como uno a base de rimas rápidas y cortas - la voz de Blair-sensei llenaba el aula de mi clase, yo, mientras tanto no ponía la atención debida a su clase.

Miraba de manera despreocupada por la ventana, me quería distraer un rato, no estaba de ánimos en este día para ser la matada, rata de biblioteca, chupa medias de mis maestros.

Toda persona merece un día de descanso en su actitud, para ser otra, rectifico, solo por un día.

Solté un suspiro y recargué mi mejilla izquierda en la palma de mi mano, más aburrida que hace solo cinco minutos.

De repente sentí como picaban mi espalda, respingue un poco y mire de reojo a Soul-chan, ella me sonrió y me extendió un papelito que paso por mi hombro.

Hice que me acomodaba una coleta y lo tome, emocionada lo abrí y leí alegre lo que me había escrito con su caligrafía despreocupada y un poco ilegible.

_**"vallamos por un helado después de salir de nuestro club" **_

Gire un poco mi rostro, y sonriendo le articule un silencioso 'si' a lo que ella sonrió de manera torcida y miro al frente, fingiendo poner atención a Blair-sensei.

Mire de nuevo el papelito, jamás me eh enterado de a que club asiste Soul-chan, solo me va dejar a la puerta de mi club, el club de literatura y luego se va al suyo, nunca me ha dejado ir con ella a su club.

Solté un suspiro de nuevo y me dedique de nuevo a mirar por la ventana.

Rememore los momentos en la casa de Soulary, no hubo mucho que recordar con tanta emoción.

Me sonroje en cuanto recordé un detalle, cubrí mi frente con mi mano, sonrojada a mas no poder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Flash Back!<strong>_

_El hermano de Soulary nos recibió en cuanto llegamos, sentado en su enorme sala, sonriéndonos alegre, se levantó en cuanto me vio entrar y tomo una de mis manos, mirándome a los ojos beso el dorso de esta._

_Sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas y reaccione en cuanto escuche un bufido de mi lado derecho._

_- ¿Que te ocurre hermanita? - sonrió divertido el albino y acaricio la coronilla de Soul-chan haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero - no te... - _

_Pero Soul lo interrumpió abrazándome de una manera algo posesiva y mirándolo retadoramente._

_- ¡Maka-chan es mía! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla Wess! - me sonroje hasta la raíz de mi cabello, mientras su hermano se dedicaba a reír más divertido que antes._

_- no lo haré, pero lamento no poder estar con este par de bellas señoritas - me guiño un ojo y Soul gruño - tengo que salir a una presentación - lo mire confundió._

_- ¿presentación de que Wess-kun? - hable por primera vez desde que llegamos a la casa de Soulary, y la misma me miro algo atónita al escuchar el sufijó que le había puesto junto al nombre de su hermano mayor, el me sonrió de una manera algo familiar, como si también me viera como su hermana pequeña._

_- una presentación de violín, no te dijo Soul-chan que nuestra familia es... - _

_- ya te tienes que ir... Se te hace tarde, hermano - la voz de la albina salió algo tenebrosa, y temblé un poco ante ello, Wess sonrió algo cansado y asintió; se despidió de ambas y se retiro._

_Mire a Soul y ella miraba hacia un punto específico de su sala, seguí su mirada y me tope con un piano de cola negro, volví mi mirada a ella y ella tenía la mirada oscurecida, mirando el objeto._

_- Soul... Tú tocas el piano ¿Verdad? - le sonreí algo dudosa y ella tardo un poco en responderme._

_Giro su rostro a mí y me miro alegre._

_- es la primera vez que me dices Soul - me sonroje violentamente al darme cuenta de ello, ella río - venga, dejemos tus cosas en mi habitación, y luego cenemos ¿Vale? - asentí, quedandome con un poco de duda._

_¿Porque evadió mi pregunta? _

_**¡Fin del Flash Bac****k****!**_

* * *

><p>Y de aquellos ya había pasado más de una semana, pero aún me preguntaba del porque ella evadió mi pregunta.<p>

Recordaba perfectamente que cuando conocí a Kid ella había tocado el piano, entonces, ¿Porque no me decía solo que si tocaba?

No le estaba pidiendo que me tocara algo, solo que me confirmara si sabía tocar el instrumento.

El sonido de la chicharra tocando y avisando el final de la clase y el inicio del almuerzo me saco de mis pensamientos, más el grito de una chica diciendo otro nombre.

- ¡Kim-chan! ¡Jackie! - una rubia bajita y de cabellos cortos entro por la puerta del lugar, saltando alegre, propio de ella, directo a la peli rosada.

Voltee a ver a mi amigo pelinegro y la miraba algo sonrojado, mientras Black lo codeaba divertido.

- Patty, no debes entrar así a clases que no son tuyas - gire mi rostro de nuevo a la puerta, encontrándome con otra rubia, más alta y de cabellos largos, parecida a la primera que entro.

Según sabia, eran las gemelas Thompson, del mismo grado que yo; aunque de gemelas no tienen mucho.

Las contemple un momento y mi vista fue tapada después de un rato, alce la mirada encontrándome con una rojiza que me miraba algo enfadada.

- ¿Que les ves? - articulo molesta y le mire confundida, sin entender mucho su pregunta, rodó los ojos y se agacho un poco - acaso... ¿Te gustan? - me sonroje levemente y ahora la que miraba enfadada a la otra era yo.

Me Levante de mi asiento.

- no… idiota - me gire a mi lado izquierdo y no me moleste en mirarla de nuevo, su comentario de verdad me había molestado.

- solo bromeaba Maka - dijo y me alcanzo, le mire de reojo, aun molesta y después de ver su rostro a medio morir solté un suspiro, no podía molestarme con ella.

- vale - accedí y ella salto a abrazarme, de vez en cuando se ponía así

- sabía que Maka-chan no se molestaría conmigo - me jalo de las mejillas y rozo su nariz con la mía, sonrojándome de nuevo.

Debería de controlar mis sonrojos.

* * *

><p>- entonces yo, el gran Black Star, hice lo que nadie se ha atrevido hacer... - nos miró a todos como si contara una historia de terror y sonrió maniáticamente - le reclame a Stein - Patty, que por alguna razón estaba con nosotras junto a su hermana en el establecimiento de helados, soltó un gemido ahogado y después río junto a mi peli azul amigo, abrazos por los hombros, echando sus cabezas hacia atrás.<p>

Me resbalo una gota de sudor al verlos, y al parecer a los demás les ocurrió lo mismo... Aunque había un peli negro que no notaba que ya no comía su banana split tan simétricamente y fulminaba a el ruidoso del grupo.

_Celos~ _

Reí mentalmente al ver como Kid se ponía solo por lo bien que esos dos se llevaban; gire el rostro y vi a Soul comiendo su helado despreocupadamente, me miro y le sonreí, ella me regreso el gesto y me contemplo un rato.

Me estremecí al ver como se arrimaba más a mi lugar, pegándose a mí, instintivamente me aleje, asustada de su mirada, y ella solo sonrió torcidamente, a modo de burla.

- tienes helado en la mejilla... Maka - se me acerco aún más, su rostro casi pegado al Mío, y me giro un poco, lamiéndome lentamente en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.

Mi cara definitivamente no podía estar más roja que mi helado de frambuesa.

Se Alejo y se relamió los labios, me sonrió de nuevo.

- Maka-chan tiene buenos gustos en los helados - y hasta ese entonces me di cuenta que nuestros amigos estaban en silencio, mirándonos.

- ¡Hey! Esos actos indecorosos aquí no - la voz de Black me saco de mi vergüenza momentánea, y me gire a verlos.

Kid nos miraba algo atónito y un poco asustado, Liz y Patty estaban sorprendidas y Tsubaki me miraba con una expresión desencajada.

¿Se habrán dado cuenta de mis preferencias?

- venga chicos, que tal si nos terminamos estos ricos helados - el intento de Black me sorprendió un poco, es como si el supiera todo y lo aceptara sin rechistar; los demás hicieron caso a su sugerencia y me voltee a ver a mi amiga, como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Me confundes... Soul._

* * *

><p>El camino a casa era tranquilo, caminaba junto al par de rubias que me contaban algunas cosas graciosas, mas Patty, Liz se dedicaba a mirarme de arriba a abajo, y diciendo cosas como: 'serás mi muñeca de ahora en adelante'<p>

Cosas que asustan la verdad.

- deberías ser más discreta - la voz de mi ruidoso amigo llamo mi atención, venia atrás de nosotras, con Soulary - a este paso todos lo sabrán, y eso incluye a tus padres - escuche el bufido de parte de la albina y los mire de reojo.

Mi amiga venía con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirando a la dirección contraria de donde estaba Black, y el venía con los brazos cruzados en su nuca y mirándola algo divertido, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta del leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

Me gire de nuevo al frente, con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba verla así, siempre que no está conmigo.

Sin querer comencé a dar mis pasos más pesados y las rubias junto a mí no tardaron en notarlo, mi vista estaba clavada en la acera de enfrente y no vi cuando Kid se quedó parado, mirándome como refunfuñaba a causa de la escena que se efectuaba atrás de mí.

El golpe en mi nariz con su espalda dolió mucho, el golpe en mi trasero con el suelo dolió un poco más, y el golpe de mi cabeza con el mismo suelo dolió aún más.

Cabe decir que me queje demasiado, un grito salió de mi boca, sí, pero en cuanto abrí mis ojos y me tome con unas piernas largas y el interior de una falda medianamente larga, mas unas bragas (sexys, por cierto) negras hicieron que la sangre fluyera de manera rápida a mis mejillas y mis orificios nasales, provocándome un derrama desde estos, y mi grito cesara.

- ¡Maka! - el grito de mis amigos al rededor Mío me hizo despertar un poco de mis fantasías, y sueños con la albina dueña de las bragas sexys negras, moví mi mirada hacia ellos y ahí Soul se agacho a verme, tocándome la frente al ver mi cara roja, logre figurar como Tsubaki se acercaba presurosa a mí y me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo, haciendo a un lado a Soul; no alcance a ver su rostro con el acto de mi amiga, pero en cuanto estuve en pie, ella fue la persona más alejada de mí, y logre ver como fulminaba con la mirada a mi peli negra amiga.

Sonreí ante la tonta idea de que esas acciones eran celos

'_sigue soñando Maka, sigue soñando'_ pensé

- ¿Te encuentras bien Maka-chan? - la voz delicada de Tsubaki me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire y le sonreí, si no hubiera sido por la sangre en mis labios esa sonrisa quizá sería algo tierna.

- estoy bien... Gracias - dije tomando el pañuelo que Kid me ofrecía, me limpie la cara y les dije a todos que siguiéramos, todo estaba bien.

Los primeros en avanzar fueron las gemelas junto a Kid, quien comenzó a hablar por primera vez con la menor de ambas, Tsubaki y Black Star les siguieron dejándome junto a Soul, ella me miro y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? - me tomo del hombro y asentí a su pregunta

- segura, no me paso nada - comencé a caminar y ella me siguió, me miro un rato y luego murmuro algo que no logre entender.

Seguimos caminando unas calles más, hasta que el trío de enfrente se separó de nosotros, Kid al despedirse de mi me murmuro un _'quiero hablar contigo mañana, en el almuerzo'_, Asentí y el de igual manera, me pregunte por qué Kid quería hablar conmigo.

Logre ver como se alejaban y sonreí, las gemelas Thompson era buenas personas, y estaba segura que serían muy buenas amigas nuestras, y quizá Patty, una excelente novia para Kid.

Seguimos avanzado y Tsubaki decidió irse conmigo a mi casa, Soul y Black asintieron en cuando la morena me lo dijo y nos desviamos para llegar a un parque cercano a mi hogar.

La morocha no dijo nada en el camino hasta que nos situamos en una banca.

- Maka-chan... ¿No tienes algo que quieras contarme? - consulto sobresaltándome, la mire nerviosa mientras ella contemplaba a un grupo de niñas jugar cerca de nosotras a las muñecas.

- N-No... Nada - sonreí y ella no aparto la mirada de las pequeñas criaturas.

- últimamente te eh visto rara, distraída... Como si... - hasta ese momento me miro - alguien te gustara - mi rostro seguramente palideció en cuanto dijo aquello.

Baje la mirada y me pensé un momento el cómo explicarle las cosas a mi mejor amiga.

- Tsubaki... ¿Tú qué piensas de... Las relaciones entre dos personas del mismo sexo? - en ninguno momento mientras formule la pregunta la mire, la escuche acomodarse un poco en su lugar y luego suspirar.

- pienso que para el amor no hay género, el corazón no decide de quien te enamoras, simplemente, se podría decir, que el corazón ve el alma, no su sexo - la mire sorprendida ante aquello, jamás pensé que ella pensara de esa manera; ella me sonrió y me tomo del hombro - quien sea que te guste Maka, debe ser especial ya que tú no te fijas mucho en el físico - le tome de la mano y gire mi cuerpo para mirarla mejor, ella hizo lo mismo y tomo mi otra mano.

- Tsubaki... Tienes razón, hay alguien que me gusta, y me gusta mucho - se acercó más a mí y emocionada me miro a los ojos

- este momento me recuerda a cuando te dije que Black Star me gustaba - me dijo sonrojada y solté una risita divertida - dime... ¿Quién es? - asentí y le apreté las manos un poco, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien que esa persona era Soul-chan

Inhale profundo y exhalé, trague saliva y abrí la boca para decirlo

- la persona que me gusta Tsubaki, es... Soulary - en cuanto lo dije sentí una carga menos en mi espalda, la expresión de mi amiga era de total asombro pero al fin y al cabo me sonrió, me acerco a ella y me brindo un abrazo.

- deseo que ella se fije en ti... Maka-chan - y ahí me di cuenta de las pocas posibilidades de que una chica como Soul-chan se fijara en mí.

Abrace con fuerza a Tsubaki y me solté en llanto; ¿cómo una persona como Soulary se fijaría en mí?, ella con un cuerpo envidiable y escultural, con unas facciones finas y de una muñequita de porcelana, cualquier hombre guapo y de dinero se enamoraría de ella.

Fue una estupidez pensar que tenía esperanza.

Las lágrimas se resbalaron desde mis ojos hasta el hombro de la morena que me abrazaba, no podía negarlo, me dolía saber que Soul, jamás se fijaría en mí.

La cruda realidad, me pego duro.

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Les tengo algo preparado para el próximo capi, dos nuevos secretos revelados, ambos muy parecidos, pero sabrán todo con lujo de detalle hasta la próxima actualización.<p>

Espero no haber tardado mucho esta vez, me esforcé para que en una semana lo actualizara, pero la semana anterior anduve muy ocupada así que hasta hoy se las pude traer; procurare actualizar mi fic de 'Laboratory' la próxima semana, si no, terminare con este primero. ;D ¡se los prometo!

Ahora, les agradezco a aquellas personitas hermosas que me comentaron el capi pasado: **kitsune96****, ****Mary Mitsukuni, Alice In Funnyland****, ****Maka-Chan Evans, Luna-SE23****, ****evangeline 17, niixuiix…** gracias chicas, de verdad las amo, me animaron mucho a actualizar n.n

Si más que decir, se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Yuri Love**

**~ capitulo cinco: secretos ~**

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de mi remera, temblaba bastante a causa del frente frio que había entrada en Death City hace tan solo un día, sentí el frio calarme profundo hasta los huesos, aun trayendo bastante ropa encima.

Iba de camino a la casa de Black Star a un pequeña reunión; estábamos de vacaciones y era ya un nuevo año, solo faltaba unos meses para salir del instituto e ir a una facultad.

Solté un suspiro

_**- ¿seré capaz de decirle mis sentimientos a Soul? - **_ sentí un escalofrío al tiempo que un auto pasaba junto a mí, me estremecí y camine más a prisa, seguro así entraba en calor.

Habían pasado varios meses de la última vez que Soul-chan y yo tuvimos un tiempo a solas; desde aquel incidente del helado Soul no volvió a hacer nada de ese tipo de cosas. Me sentía extraña actuar con ella como si nada pasara, como si mis sentimientos a ella no existieran.

Me detuve en el semáforo de la esquina de la casa de Black a esperar que este diera el paso a los peatones; parecía que llovería en breve con las nubes grises aglomerándose justo arriba de la ciudad. Acomode mi bufanda un poco más arriba para que esta me brindara más calor.

Si el frio seguía así en Death City terminaría resfriándome.

- Maka-chan ~ - la voz femenina justo en mi oído me hizo dar un respingo en mi lugar. Asustándome. Mire a mi acompañante; Soul frente a mí me miraba sonriente y abrigada.

La contemple, vestía un vestido corto azul marino con unas medias abrigadoras rojas; traía encima del vestido una gabardina desabrochada y una bufanda de color de su caballo.

- ¿te he asustado? - me miro sonriente y tomo mi brazo izquierdo comenzando a andar - esta noche mis padres saldrán con Wess de la ciudad. Me dejaran sola - me sonroje ante el pensamiento de irme con ella a su casa y arrancarle la ropa

- ¿te quedaras con Black Star entonces? - desvíe la mirada mientras entrabamos al edificio de nuestro amigo peli azul

Soul se llevó su dedo índice cubierto con un guante negro a los labios mientras miraba hacia arriba.

- pensaba más bien ir a mi casa y ver unas películas juntas - se volteo a verme y mis inevitables sonrojos no tardaron en llegar.

Subimos las escaleras mientras Soul me contaba las películas que había rentado esta mañana. Miraba el suelo nervioso.

De improviso Soul se detuvo a media escalera a un piso de la casa de Black. Me gire a verla desconcertada y ella sonreía ampliamente.

- en unos cuatro meses saldremos del instituto - dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima, su mirada demostraba determinación - ¿hay... algo que quieras decirme Maka-chan? - mi mente quedo en shock ante sus palabras

¿Algo? ¿Habrá notado ya mi enamoramiento hacia ella? ¿Soy muy obvia?

Sentí mi mundo caerse cuando su mano derecha giro bruscamente mi rostro hacia el suyo

- yo si tengo algo que decirte - nuestros rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi nariz.

- ¡chicas! ¿Qué hacen a media escalera? - la voz de Kid me saco de mi ensoñación y Soul comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Me gire a verlo y este me miraba serio. Aquel día en que Soul lamio mi mejilla Kid me había citado al otro día en el almuerzo en la azotea de nuestro edificio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Flash back!<strong>_

_Me encontraba caminando el pasillo de la escuela con todos a mi alrededor haciendo sus cosas, la hora del almuerzo vuelve muy animados a todos._

_Me encontré con la escalera que me llevaba a la azotea donde Kid-kun me había dicho que nos viéramos._

_Cuando llegue al final de la escalera escuche unas voces parlar al otro lado de la puerta._

_- ¿entonces? Harás que nada pasa y luego... ¿qué? - aquella era la voz de Kid, me alegre de escucharlo ya que así no le esperaría allá afuera sola_

_- no hay otra opción - me paralice al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Soulary-chan - lo único que quiero es que esto se mantenga bajo secreto hasta que salga del instituto - dijo desganada ¿de que hablaran?_

_Me pegué más a la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor._

_- ajá y luego todo solucionado ¿no? - el tono sarcástico de Kid me descoloco. Estaban hablando como amigos muy cercanos. _

_Sentí la ira nacer desde lo profundo de mi ser._

_- eso si ella acepta - ¿ella? ¡¿Ella; quién?! Pegue más mi oreja para escucharlo todo _

_- Maka-chan no debe tardar - escuche mi nombre y me arrastre escaleras abajo. No quería que una vez más Soul se enojara conmigo escuchando sus conversaciones _

_**Entonces no las escuches Maka **_

_Inconsciente estúpido. La puerta de la azotea se abrió y vi en todo su esplendor las piernas delgadas de Soul-chan cuatro escalones abajo _

_- ¡Maka! ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo? - se acercó a mí y se colocó a mi altura. Yo solo atine a reír nerviosa_

_- me caí - reí y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido _

_- ¿que día dejaras de caerte? - reímos y Kid pareció en escena - bueno chicos. Regreso en un momento - Soul se levantó y comenzó a descender las escaleras - iré por comida - _

_La mire irse hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Me gire y mire a Kid sonreír._

_Entramos a la azotea y me senté sobre la banca que tenía el bentou de Soul _

_**¿Fue por comida trayendo un bentou? **_

_- Maka - la voz de Kid me trajo a la realidad. Lo mire parado frente a mí - ¿sabes a qué te cite? - me lo pregunto _

_- ¿algo importante? - lo mire dudosa y este rio bajito _

_- el cumpleaños de Soulary está cerca. Mi padre me lo dijo; ayúdame a organizarle una fiesta - algo me decía que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual me cito aquí. De todas maneras accedí. _

_El cumpleaños de Soulary-chan._

_Me sonroje de solo pensar en regalarle un baby doll._

**_¡Fin del Flash Back!_**

Llegamos a la casa de Black y nuestra reunión comenzó. En el lugar ya se encontraba Tsubaki y las gemelas Thompson. Solo faltábamos nosotros tres.

Las chicas me Saludaron animosamente; me senté junto Tsubaki y Soul-chan.

- bien chicos. Mi padre vuelve hasta mañana por la mañana - comento el chico de la estrella.

* * *

><p>La reunión termino temprano aquella tarde por la llamada de la madre de Tsubaki. Nos retiramos cada quien a sus respectivas casa y yo llame a mi padre solicitando que me dejara ir a la casa de Soul.<p>

Sin problemas acepto.

En este momento caminábamos rumbo a la casa de Soul-chan. Empezaba a obscurecer y a hacer más frió que en la tarde. Soul me tomo del brazo derecho y se pegó considerablemente a mí.

- hace mucho frió como para que durmamos en camas separadas Maka-chan - recordé uno de mis tantos sueños donde violaba a Soulary durmiendo con ella. La diferencia era que dormíamos en mi casa.

- solo si hace más frió - condicione y ella bufo molesta mirándome a la cara

- nada de eso - se paró frente a mí y sonrió triunfante - Maka-chan se dormirá conmigo en mi cama esta noche - me sonroje y seguí andando. Ella solo pudo burlarse ante mi sometimiento a ella.

Rápidamente llegamos a la casa de Soul. Como me había dicho cuando nos encontramos no había nadie. Las películas que Soul había rentado se encontraban en la mesa de centro de la enorme sala de la familia Evans.

Se senté en el sillón y Soul se fue hacia la cocina quitándose su blanca bufanda.

Mire los cuadros familiares en la pared, pude divisar a una pequeña Soulary sonriendo mientras era cargada en los hombros de su hermano mayor Wess.

- puse a hacer chocolate caliente - se tumbó junto a mí, cansada - para entrar en calor - me miró de reojo y me sonrió, podría jurar que su mano quería hacer contacto con la mía.

Nerviosa y sonrojada quise quitar la tensión que se formó en tan solo unos segundos.

- esa de allí ¿eres tú? - señale la fotografía que momentos antes miraba. Ella bufo una vez más y percibí un le tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- desgraciadamente así es - dijo derrotada y algo avergonzada

Reí alto.

- pero si eras más hermosa de pequeña - comencé a reír divertida y ella comenzó a acorralarme sin darme cuenta.

- ¿más hermosa? - mi risa cesó en cuanto escuche lo que había dicho sin darme cuenta - ¿soy hermosa Maka-chan? - sude frio y la mire sonrojada. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y parecía que en cualquier momento nos besaríamos.

_Besarnos_

La simple palabra hacia que mi corazón latiera desbocado. Pero mis sueños no se pueden hacer realidad. Al menos aún no.

El teléfono de la casa Soul comenzó a sonar y ella algo desganada se levantó a contestar.

- ¿sí? Ajá... no... Si... un helado... ajá... cuídate - rápidamente término la llamada y me miro - mi madre - iba a tomar asiento cuando corrió a la cocina, la mire alarmada y la seguí al lugar.

- ¿qué te dijo? - ella comenzó a vaciar el chocolate caliente en un par de tazas y sonrió ante mi pregunta

- que comiera - dijo sacando un bolsa de bombones de la alacena. Me miro y me sonrió - a mirar películas tirada en mi cama con chocolate caliente y Maka-chan - me abrazo por los hombros y al decir mi nombre jaloneo mis coloradas mejillas.

- no Soul... no me jales así - dije entre risas mientras ella brincoteaba para tomar una charola y colocar las tazas en ella.

- es que las mejillas de Maka-chan gritan "pellízcame Soul, pellízcame" - zarandeo las manos imitando voz chillona.

Cada que miraba a Soul sentía que mi cariño hacia ella aumentaba rápidamente, es de ese tipo de personas que no quieres querer pero su forma de ser hace que las quieras más que a nadie. Suspire.

-Maka-chan~ - su cabeza albina se asomó por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, no note cuando ella se fue de enfrente mío - a mi habitación - dijo guiñándome el ojo izquierdo y una vez más me sonroje - traes las películas - fue lo último que escuche cuando ella desapareció por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>- recuerdo que Kid salto de la mesa de bocadillos diciendo que Patty era la mujer más simétrica del mundo - la voz melodiosa de Soul se escuchaba en toda su habitación. Nos encontrábamos recordando la fiesta de cumpleaños que le organizamos hace como dos meses a Soul-chan.<p>

- Black Star no dejaba de gritar que era el ser más grandioso del universo, llego un punto en que nadie le hizo caso - ambas reímos recordando la indignación de nuestro amigo peli azul.

Soul se levantó y tomo las tazas, camino rumbo a la salida de su habitación.

- iré por más chocolatito - dijo y me dejo sola en su habitación.

Habíamos visto dos películas, una de ellas se llamaba _"La vida de Adele"_

Fue mucho sexo lésbico explícito. Me sonroje recordando que Soul me había codeado diciendo "seguro Maka-chan haría aquello mejor" en la parte de la película en que ambas se encontraban desnudas haciendo el famoso 69.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro despabilando la mente. No podía pensar así cuando en unos minutos Soul y yo dormiremos en la misma cama.

- regrese - la voz de Soul hizo que me girará a verla, con el par de tazas en mano y una sonrisa despampanante - déjame cambiarme para dormir - comencé a levantarme para salir y dejarla sola - ¿qué haces Maka? Quédate aquí. Solo me pondré más cómoda, somos mujeres ¿no? - su sonrisa maliciosa solo hizo que me sonrojara.

Me coloque de espaldas a Soul haciendo como si no quisiera mirarla, aunque en el fondo es lo que más quiero.

Giré un poco mi rostro, mirándola de reojo pude ver su esbelta figura; tenía los brazos arriba queriéndose quitar el vestido. Podía ver su piel pálida, su vientre plano con su pequeño ombligo. Traía un bra color negro con encaje, bastante sexy la verdad.

Una vez más me gire dándome cachetadas mentales por mirarla de tal forma.

- listo Maka-chan - sonreí aliviada y me gire completamente a verla. Me sorprendí encontrarla en bragas y bra mirándome sonriente - ¿te gusta? - los colores llegaron rápidamente a mi rostro. Solo atine a girarme de nuevo.

- ¡cúbrete! - grite toda roja y ella rio

- vamos Maka, ves así a una mujer todos los días en tu espejo - sentí como se me pegaba por la espalda y me susurraba al oído - mírame Maka - mi rostro no podía estar más rojo.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo actuaba?

Gire lentamente mi rostro encontrándome con el pálido de Soul. Ella sonreía divertida y note que ya no estaba únicamente en ropa interior. Traía ya su pijama larga y abrigadora.

- tonta - dije molesta alejándome de ella.

Ella rio y comenzamos a platicar como habíamos estado haciendo toda la noche, normal.

Soulary Evans hará que me muera de un infarto. O un derrame nasal.

* * *

><p>La noche paso tranquila. Logre percibir como la familia de Soul-chan llegaba por la madrugada. Me sentí apenada de que a la mañana siguiente me encontraran en su casa sin invitación previa.<p>

Soul durmió cual bebé, me refiero a lo profundo de su sueño; durante la noche sentí ganas de ir al baño. Dándome cuenta en ese momento que Soulary me abrazaba por la cintura, me sonroje de ver su rostro pacífico con mechones blancos en el. De verdad ella era hermosa.

Despertamos tarde; Soul se levantó primeramente para verificar si sus padres seguían en casa o no. Afortunadamente para mí no se encontraba nadie más que Wess-kun.

Me vestía para irme a mi casa cuando Soul entró una vez más con una charola en mano el cual traía el desayuno.

- Maka-chan, no creas que te iras sin desayunar - coloco la charola sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía en su habitación y encendió el televisor, las noticias sonaban informando que el frente frio duraría otros tres días mas.

- si el frio aumenta me resfriare - dije con medio panque en la boca, Soul me observaba y al escucharme hablar rio.

- modales Maka - dijo y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, después reímos juntas. Soul acostumbraba a hacer que me regaña cuando en realidad se está burlando de mí y de paso de aquellas personas prejuiciosas.

Paso el tiempo necesario para que mi padre me llamara al móvil preocupado de que no llegaba temprano. Me obligo a decirle que llegaba en menos de una hora y tuve que forzosamente despedirme de mi amor platónico.

- nos vemos en la semana Maka - dijo acompañándome a la entrada de su casa, pude escuchar como Wess se levantaba y abría su puerta.

- si Soul - alce la mano en son de despedida y me di la vuelta, apenas llegando al límite de la casa Evans y la calle escuche a Soul salir.

- Maka - me gire para verla. Aun en pijama corría hacia mí - nos vemos - no se detuvo ni un instante.

Todo parecía que ocurría en cámara lenta. Ella corriendo hacia mí y pegando su rostro al mío. Sentí sus suaves labios rosar mi mejilla, casi en la comisura de mis labios. Me quede pasmada.

No podía creer que Soul-chan estuviera teniendo tal contacto conmigo. El tiempo se detuvo para mí.

- cuídate Maka-chan - el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue el que me hizo salir de mi ensoñación; apenas volví sentí mis mejillas arder. Di media vuelta y corrí a la estación.

Me beso... ella me beso. Mi emoción no podía ser menos, la chica de mis sueños me había besado. Muy muy cerca de mis labios.

- ¡ME BESO LA MEJILLA! - grite cuando el cansancio hizo que me detuviera.

Quería estar de nuevo con ella.

_**Soulary-kun.**_

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta rápidamente antes de que Maka me preguntara el motivo de mi acción, me recargue en la puerta suspirando, sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente desbocado; sentía mis mejillas arder a causa del sonrojo que tenía en ellas.<p>

Mire discretamente por la ventana sin que Maka se diera cuenta, la vi correr a la estación alegremente.

Al menos mi gesto no le había desagradado.

- discreción Soul-chan - escuche la voz de mi fastidioso hermano Wess a mis espaldas, me gire y lo vi bajando las escaleras con un pijama puesto

- no te metas en mis asuntos - dije pasando de él y subiendo enfada las escaleras

- no es que quiera meterme, pero haciendo eso enfrente de la casa es demasiado peligro Soulary... - me detuve a media escalera y sin voltear a verlo le respondí.

- si yo sola me provocó problemas. Son mis problemas, nadie te está pidiendo tu ayuda - sin decir nada mas seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Wess era una molestia total para mí. Diciendo que no hiciera aquello y eso y lo otro y de más.

- ya quiero irme de aquí - me avente a la cama dejándome caer de pansa en ella y solté un suspiro al tiempo que giraba para ver el techo - Maka -

Me sobraban ganas de tomarla y huir con ella lejos para ser felices juntas.

El problema estaba en que no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo.

- Maka - repetí su nombre una vez más abrazando la almohada en la que su rubio cabello reposo toda una noche.

_**Maka-chan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMAKE ONE!<strong>

Salí rápidamente de la clase hacia la azotea. Corrí hasta alcanzar a Kid y este al notarme me sonrió. En silencio llegamos arriba y deje mi bentou en la banca más cercana.

- suéltalo Kid - dije algo molesta ante su actitud.

El rio y me miro aun sin quitar su sonrisa, comenzaba a creer que se estaba burlando de mí.

- te gusta ella - sentí mi corazón hacerse pequeño ante su afirmación, enojada me pare frente a él. Tratando de ser intimidante.

- ¿y? ¿Algún problema con mis preferencias? - el rio y ensancho su sonrisa aún mas

- nada de eso Soul... solo quiero ayudarte - mi seño se frunció mas ante su comentario.

- ¿crees que es una enfermedad? - él noto mi molestia creciente y se puso serio

- estoy hablando en serio, no creas que vine aquí para hacerte cambiar de decisión; te digo lo que he notado y quiero ayudarte de verdad, apoyarte si lo quieres ver así - estaba sorprendida. Jamás creí que una persona como Kid pensara de tal manera.

- bien - me cruce de brazos - dime -

- primero que nada deja de ser tan obvia - rodé los ojos y coloque mis brazos en jarra.

- dime algo que no sepa Kid - el suspiro e igualmente rodo los ojos.

- trata de que Maka crea que solo son amigas, pero también conquístala - una vez más me dijo algo que yo ya sabía.

- ajá - Kid se puso más serio de lo normal.

- tus padres fueron a hablar con mi padre la semana pasada - abrí los ojos como platos y casi me ahogó con mi propia saliva.

- ¡¿qué?! - mi expresión debió mostrar todo lo que sentí con su comentario.

- le dijeron que sospechan que tengas tendencias distintas como tu tía - fruncí el ceño molesta. Muy molesta.

Una vez más escuchaba tal comentario en contra de mi Tía Alice. Los odio, odio a mis padres por sus prejuicios estúpidos y cerrados.

- ¿que... paso? - le pregunte conteniendo mi ira.

- mi padre les dijo que él no había notado tal actitud... pero si sigues como lo has hecho faltará poco para que hasta Maka se dé cuenta - apreté los puños enfurecida. Todos venían y trataban de vivir mi vida.

- esperaré - respondí

- ¿a qué? ¿A qué se dé cuenta? - el peli negro seguía con su tono serio de voz, me sentía atacada.

- a que Maka me miré - me esforzaría para ya no ser tan obvia - y lo ocultare - no sabía si podría contenerme lo suficiente.

- ¿entonces? Harás que nada pasa y luego... ¿qué? - _**seremos felices **_- pensé

- no hay otra opción - al menos no para poder estar con Maka. Tendría que esperar a lo mucho hasta el final de curso - lo único que quiero es que esto se mantenga bajo secreto hasta que salga del instituto -

- ajá y luego todo solucionado ¿no? - Kid hizo ademan sarcástico al igual que su tono de voz

Se senté un momento mirando mi obentou.

- eso si ella acepta - dije feliz mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela, faltaba cada día menos para estar con ella.

- Maka-chan no debe tardar - mire a mi amigo como él miraba su reloj en su muñeca, volteé a la puerta pensando que no es que no debe de tardar. Es que ya se tardó, debería ya estar aquí.

Abrí la puerta de la azotea y vía a Maka tirada en la escalera.

- ¡Maka! ¿qué haces ahí en el suelo? - me acerqué a ella y coloque mi mano izquierda en su espalda

- me caí - la mire, mire sus labios y quise tocarlos. Al menos acariciarlos.

- ¿que día dejaras de caerte? - trate de evitar mirarla de nuevo. Sentí como la luz disminuía, me imagine que Kid estaba ya en la puerta _**debo irme-**_ - bueno chicos. Regreso en un momento - me levante sin mirar a Maka, no soy tan fuerte - iré por comida - descendí las escaleras hasta encontrarme con un salón vacío.

Cerré la puerta en cuanto entre al primer salón que encontré, me recargue en la puerta y solté un suspiró.

- No voy a poder Maka -

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

><p>Y aquí estamos de nuevo chicas!<p>

No crei volver en un largo tiempo (o quizá jamas) pero… ¡HEME AQUÍ!

Espero les alla gustado el capitulo nuevo, deberían lincharme por tardarme mucho pero el final no esta ni cerca xD

Tengo una petición para ustedes mis lectoras, quiero pedirles un favorsote.

He estado pensado en sacar a los padres de Soulary, pero desgracadamente no se como ponerles por nombre, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene idea de que nombres ponerles?

El nombre de Sara me parece bien para su madre, y Wess como su padre, asi Wess-kun seria junior xD

Acepto sugerencias!

Pasando a lo final, agraezco a aquellas lectoras que me animaron para seguir: **JaneChan Arkensaw****, ****evangeline 17****, ****kuroneko-evans****, ****kyuketsuki-Soul-Eater-Evans****, ****sakura dragneel****, ****Auri Leonhardt****, ****sliper-moon****, ****akari hiroyuki****, ****Luna-SE23****, ****NaLu y SasuSaku****, ****Kod97****, ****Miu-nia****, ****M.M.18.S.S****, ****Nanotec. **

Muchas gracias a todos!

Se despide Alexiel Izumi 


End file.
